The invention relates to an electrical plug connector comprising a connection module having a plurality of contact elements for establishing an electrical connection to corresponding contact elements of a socket connector, and a terminal module having a plurality of terminal elements, each for connecting a conductor of a cable, wherein the terminal module is adapted to be detachably connected to the connection module in order to establish an electrical connection between each of the terminal elements and a contact element.
Plug connectors of this type are known from EP 1 693 933 A1. By utilization of these plug connectors, it is possible to establish an electrical connection between a cable, in particular a telephone or data transmission cable, and a socket connector. Plug connectors of this type come with an internationally standardized arrangement of the contact elements, for example according to the IEC 60503-7-5 standard. These plug connectors are often also referred to as RJ45 connectors. It is desirable for the connection of the cable to the plug connector to be realized without requiring a special tool, so that the assembler can connect the cable to the connector plug simply at the job site. To this end, EP 1 693 933 A1 proposes the use of a terminal module including terminal elements to which the conductors of the cable can be connected. The terminal module with the conductors connected thereto can then be combined with a connection module having the contact elements, so that an electrical connection is established between the terminal elements and the contact elements. In a further assembly step, a sheet metal shield is then slid over the connection module and terminal module. Subsequently, an outer housing which has been previously slid over the cable is slid over the terminal module and the sheet metal shield which engages around the terminal module. Finally, a union nut is then screwed onto the rear end area of the outer housing. The cable is thereby fixed to the plug connector.